


highlight crafted by the gods

by pepsipink



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Mention of OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsipink/pseuds/pepsipink
Summary: Prompto and Noctis do their makeup together for some big cocktail party, and share #beautytips.





	highlight crafted by the gods

**Author's Note:**

> ive seen this concept requested on the kinkmeme like 5 times & every time i was like "yesss noctis with the good eyeliner" & "im gonna write this" but i never did and now i have no idea where those requests are so i'm just posting this here.
> 
> this is also a joke. i'm not an expert at makeup but god knows ive spent the past year searching for the most blinding highlight on the planet. but god if i could get my hands on a highlighter based on terra branford id die. anyway
> 
> enjoy !

Prompto knew jack _shit_ about all this royal mumbo jumbo. Some cocktail party was happening, so it was super casual, he was assured, but what was casual for royals? This wasn’t like a college cocktail party – loud music, drinks, and a really loose dress-code – Prompto was gonna be sipping martinis with the crown prince.

Okay, so he was used to drinking with Noctis – it was their usual Friday night around his apartment, but whenever Noctis was around other members of the royal court, he was always a bit more nervous, way more proper, not as talkative, hid in the corner with Ignis and Gladio, but then when he was forced to socialize with the others, he spoke _super_ eloquently and god it was just weird.

Noctis invited Prompto over _three_ hours early, and he didn’t know if he was supposed to bring a box of donuts or something, an offering to King Regis to show that he was like, somewhat worthy of Noctis’s presence. Noctis assured him, no, no food – they had caterers. Just bring what he needed to get ready, which consisted of the most expensive suit he owned (which really wasn’t that expensive in _this_ part of Insomnia) and whatever else he thought would come in handy.

That much he could get behind. They would get ready for school together, or parties that they were both invited to (that they would leave early to go to the Arcade) but this time, Prompto wasn’t just sitting on the floor in Noctis’s bedroom as he got himself ready – he was sitting in his _quarters_ , in the _Citadel_.

Noctis only stayed here once or twice a week, depending on what meetings he had, or what paperwork he had to get done. Prompto had only been here once or twice in his _life_ , and one of those times was definitely an educational field trip that his fourth grade class took as part of a promotional event regarding the re-opening of the building’s hall of history.

He sort of sat awkwardly on Noctis’s bed, watching his boyfriend sort through his closet, stressing on what to wear. (It made Prompto feel even worse about his choice of uniform, but Noctis assured him that Prompto was overdressing, even.)

He’s dressed in sweats, and some obscure band t-shirt, everything’s too big for him, but once Noct finally finds something that’s suitable for whatever this event was, he starts stripping right in front of Prompto as if it didn’t matter. (It didn’t matter, Prompto has seen Noctis naked more times than he could count, but it felt _different_ being _in the Citadel_.) He’s super disheveled, probably having woken up maybe an hour before Prompto arrived, but he smells sweetly of whatever citrusy shower gel he was so fond of.

Noctis looks back to Prompto mid-change, in the process of slipping his belt around his waist.

“You don’t have to get ready right now, by the way. It just – god, takes me _forever_ to do my makeup, so I’m getting an early start.”

“What? You don’t take long at the apartment.”

Noctis laughs, turning away as he reaches for his dress shirt, starting the buttons at the bottom.

“Well, when I go out, I don’t usually do anything heavy. Drugstore stuff, mostly. _Royal_ Events? High-end products. Five layers of foundation, baking, finishing powder _and_ spray. Prompto, I own a blow-dryer for _makeup_. I’ll be lucky if it takes me an hour – then I gotta do my hair, and – “

“I get it, jeez!” Prompto throws his hands up, “I brought my stuff too, but now you’ve got me paranoid. Should I cover my freckles? It ain’t easy, yunno!”

“Just do what you normally do! I think it looks nice. It’s just – the royal court can’t see me with blotchy skin, or dark circles under my eyes. And the press too – they don’t doctor that shit out unless you pay.”

“Like you can’t afford it.”

“I _know_ ; it’s just easier this way, though.”

Noctis stops mid-change, before buttoning the shirt all the way to his throat. He throws a fancy looking towel on over his chest, and he moves to his vanity, where he then places another towel on his lap.

“I probably should’a stayed naked while I did this. I never think ahead.”

Prompto laughs at his statement, dragging a stool to Noctis’s side.

“I’m gonna take a protip from you then, and get started on this early! I’ve never seen you do your _high-end makeup_ routine~” He gets a good look at Noctis’s extensive collection. Everything’s well organized (probably by the maids,) separated by liquid, powder, skincare, eyeshadows, eyeliners – this was _way_ more than he had back at the apartment, and Prompto’s kind of in awe. “Sweet Six, Noct. This is a lot of crap.”

“Why do you think I keep it all here? This _Remnant_ Liquid Foundation cost like, 8000 gil.”

“ _Remnant_? No way – from the _Jenova_ line? Holy hell.”

“That was actually a birthday gift. But it helps fight acne, and covers up scars real well.”

Prompto gives a sigh of awe, pulling back so he could grab his own make-up case. It’s not massive by any means, mostly containing the essentials, foundations, some contour, eyeliner. The most expensive thing in his bag was the kit for his eyebrows, since he sort of hated how light they were against his skin, and he had to darken them so it wouldn’t clash so badly.

“Most of everything I have is from the department store down the street. I don’t think I’ve ever stepped foot in a high-end makeup shop.” He pouts, “But I watch all those beauty gurus online, and shit – one day I’ll be able to afford that gorgeous _Fabula Nova_ eyebrow kit, but today is not that day.”

“Ah man, I couldn’t get my hands on that if I tried. Shit sold out in a half hour. But honestly, Prompto, sometimes drug-store is better. Like it may not have the fancy brand name or anything, but the eyeliner I get from the conbini around the corner from my apartment is the _best_ eyeliner I’ve ever owned. It doesn’t come off with _anything_. In fact, I brought it with me for today – cuz I didn’t wanna use whatever junk I have here. It’s just not as good.”

“I _guess_ – but you don’t get good pigment in drugstore brands like you do with the expensive stuff! A good, _cheap_ highlighter? Forget it! Might as well not be wearing any at all!”

Noctis laughs, shrugging his shoulders. He’s got his beauty blender in hand, with his foundation in the other – he starts the ritual, dabbing the soft, squishy foam in the color that matches his complexion, pressing it to his face in rhythmic motions. Forehead, chin, cheeks – full coverage. Then he goes in for another layer, caking it on like his life depended on it.

That shit was so expensive, Prompto is crying seeing how _generous_ he’s being with it.

He kind of sits there and stares at Noctis, for a solid 30 seconds before he gets a _look_. He takes that as a sign to start doing his own – his foundation was lighter coverage, mostly to correct any discoloration (for redness, not his freckles – he actually quite liked his freckles.) He’s got his own set of blenders, for different products – just as Noctis did.

Noctis is moving along quickly with his foundation routine, zooming through the concealer – forehead, under the eyes, bridge of the nose, chin and lower jaw. The contour is next, which Noctis _swore_ he was very diligent about because of his round baby face, sucking in his cheeks as he glided the contour stick along his cheekbones. He buffs and blends it out, face looking flawless as ever.

“Jeez, you’ve got this down like clockwork.” Prompto huffs, his face an unblended mess of product. “I draw my contour on a different shape like, every day.”

“Just wait till I start my eyeliner – I still fucking suck at it.”

“Whatever you say.” Prompto mutters under his breath, pressing his blender to his face as he attempts to get everything evened out.

Noctis has since moved onto the powder product – powder contour with his angled brush, keeping it high at his cheekbones, not wanting to mess up and make him look too thin and sickly.

Then he pulls out the highlighter, and the fanbrush, and Prompto nearly throws his tools in _shock_.

“No. Effing. Way.” Prompto stares bug-eyed at the compact in Noctis’s hand. “I-Is that _the_ Terra Branford Highlighter?”

“Uh.”

“The _Terra Branford Highlighter_! The one that was _only_ crafted and gifted to the top beauty gurus in the city – only those who had over one million subscribers?! The one that is _exclusively_ used for celebrities and models?”

“Uhhh…”

“Like, I know you’re the crown Prince and all, but it’s not like you’re a makeup poster boy! No offense – you’ve got enough talent to be one. But like! That was limited edition! Oh god, it’s gorgeous. Open it!” Prompto’s practically sitting on Noctis’s lap, leaning over him as he watches Noctis fumble with the expensive product.

“Jeez! She was a guest at our ball like, two years ago, and noticed that I used eyeshadow to do my highlight.” Noctis huffs, grasping onto the packaging. “She didn’t make fun of me or anything, gave me some tips and told me she’d be _personally_ sending me her new product once it was finished. In fact, she told me I was innovative for using eyeshadow as highlight, and she probably wouldn’t have noticed if it wasn’t… _her_ pigment I was using.”

“ _You got recognized by **the** Terra Branford_?!” Prompto chokes out, practically falling off his seat. “Fuck! Noct! What?!”

“I-It’s fine! She’s gonna be here today! I can ask her for another one if you want – it’s no big deal. She used to do makeup for my mom, or something like that.”

“I’m dying, Noct. Okay – call me crazy… but can I totally use some?”

“Yeah, it’s no biggie.” He shrugs, _finally_ opening the packaging. He dusts his fan brush in the product, ever so lightly, picking up the cool toned shimmery powder – gently waving it against his cheek.

The glow is _incredible,_ immediately reflecting off the light from the vanity mirror. Noctis had always been beautiful, but his foundation only emphasizes his fantastic features. He’s so damn good at it, and Prompto can only admire him even more.

He figures he’s had enough time to stare at Noctis’s ethereal beauty, and finishes up his skincare routine.

“You’ve got a cute face, yunno.” Noctis says, mid-brushing through his eyebrows. “It’s… got a really good structure. Supermodel face – you’ve got those mysterious eyes. Your resting face is the super hot pouty face. _God_ , Prompto.”

“C’mon, what’s with all the compliments? I wear just as much makeup as you do.”

“I know, but – I dunno, you’re staring at me like I’m part Astral. You’re gorgeous too!”

“Are we just gonna sit here validating each other for the next hour?”

“We could. But it’s true. Anyway, use that highlighter – I want the light reflecting off your cheekbones to blind me.”

Noctis then whips out his eyebrow pencil – his brows were pretty thick, and full, so Prompto didn’t really know why this was a necessity. But he shapes them out, and he applies more of that highlighter to his brow-bone and makes them pop – perfect for the brooding prince look he was so fond of (even though he was far from _brooding_.) Prompto follows suit, shaping his out a bit thinner, but keeping them dark as a nice contrast to his hair.

“Jeez, Prompto – I didn’t know you were into _Viera Cosmetics_. What happened to drug store only, huh?”

“Ahhhhh – well. Iris kinda turned me to this product… and like, it’s so good, Noct. I have four more of these brow pencils at home. I buy them in bulk when I get enough cash.”

“No, yeah – their products are really good. Their mascara? To die for.” Noctis pulls out a thin wand from his makeup pouch, waving it around. “Fuck, I sound rich as hell. I’m trying not to, I swear.”

“No, it’s totally cool. I mean! I treat myself every once in a while. _I_ save my expensive makeup for special occasions _too_ yunno.”

The holidays, birthdays, college parties, job interviews… royal cocktail parties. Okay, so even Prompto’s expensive collection wasn’t as expensive as Noct’s – but he wasn’t jealous! Prompto was _very_ happy with what he had, but that highlighter… it had to be his.

“Did you mean it, though, Noct?” He asks, “Would you _really_ ask _the_ Terra Branford if she’d send me her celebrity exclusive highlighter?”

“Hell yeah! You’re my best friend. Why wouldn’t I?”

Noctis has finally moved onto eyeshadow and eyeliner – eyeshadow was a simple look. Just some contouring around his eyelids, smoked edges – goes hand in hand with his winged liner, sharper than his blade hanging up on the wall. The eyeliner _was_ from a drugstore brand; simple packaging, _Ultimecia Cosmetics_. It was popular for the everyday makeup wearer, but most professionals stayed away from it – claiming it was an overrated brand. But Noctis swore his life on that shit – their other products might not have been as good, but the eyeliner? Waterproof, smudge proof, tear proof, getting beaten up proof – the only thing that took that shit off was an exfoliator made by the gods.

He doesn’t remember how he found it, but god _damn_ it was fantastic.

On the contrary, Prompto uses a more expensive eyeliner, imported from Altissia, and only available online. _Wayfinder_ – so foreign that the instructions weren’t in any written language that he recognized. But he loved it, and swore by it.

Once all of that is finished, Prompto finally decides to dip into Noctis’s highlighter, gently sliding it over to his side of the vanity, admiring the packaging. It was red, but covered in beautiful jewels of many colors, and when he opened it, he was greeted with cool tones that shimmered beautifully in the afternoon light. He swatches it on his wrist, admiring the glow as he tilts it back and forth.

“Go ahead, buddy – I know you’re dying to.” Noctis says as he gets started on his lip-liner.

Prompto can only sigh in satisfaction when he dips his brush in the product, taking it ever so lightly to his cheek – fanning it against his skin.

“Hooooolllyyy _shit_.” He gasps, “I’m living, Noct. I thought I was living before, but I was wrong. I was dead, and now I’m alive, and it’s all thanks to this fucking highlighter.”

“I know, right?” Noct’s lips are puckered as he takes a liquid lipstick to them, carefully painting on the first coat. “I screamed when I first put it on. It’s _gorgeous_.”

“It absolutely fucking is.” Prompto admires himself in the mirror, “Thank you for this _blessed_ opportunity. I’m a changed man. I can never go back.”

“Then don’t. I’m gonna get you that highlighter if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Oh, Noct. You’re somethin’ else.” He sits back, and smiles – blinking before he looks back to his boyfriend, cocking an eyebrow. “I never knew you wore lipstick.”

“Meh. I just use the lipliner to get a better shape – and I use a nude lippie to make ‘em look fuller, that’s all. I don’t actually wear any colors that pop – feels like it’d be too much.”

“Never know until you try.”

“Yeah, maybe at the next college party we go to, but not tonight.”

Prompto shrugs, grabbing his setting spray. Noctis has his in hand too, and they look eye to eye before a smirk spreads on both their faces. They both turn towards the mirror, mentally counting down to three before they start spraying their faces with the floral scented product, creating an uncomfortable cloud of mist around the vanity.

The blonde inhales the product by accident, coughing and wheezing as he tries to recompose himself.

“Never enough spray for long lasting slay.” He gasps, fanning his face in an effort to dry it faster. “Only took us an hour! Not bad!”

“Yeah, cuz you spent most of the time fawning over highlighter.”

“God, it’s gorgeous – how can I _not_?”

Noctis yanks the towel from his shirt, dropping it on the tabletop. Prompto’s already started getting changed into his suit, doing everything so carefully as to not ruin his look. The suit is well fitted (it may have been expensive for peasants, but he got a super great tip from Ignis that helped him pick something out,) and it’s a dark black in color, despite how he preferred to wear brighter pops of color – he has to respect the royal family colors.

Noctis’s suit is much more… Noctis. There are skulls everywhere on his vest, and his belt, but he still looks just as dapper as ever.

It isn’t every day they get to look _this_ good, even though Prompto would argue that they were the best looking duo in all of Insomnia. Prompto’s instagram had an incredible amount of followers, more than Noctis’s – for some reason.

“Is it… against like… the law to take a selfie with the crown prince at a private royal event and post it to social media?” Prompto asks, very hesitantly reaching for his phone.

“Naw. We worked hard – nothin’ against showing off.”

“Noct! I need somethin’ from you!”

The two are caught off guard by Gladio’s screaming from outside the door. Prompto’s in mid-selfie position when he barges right in, dressed in full tux. He stops, as if offended.

“Prompto got his hands on the highlighter, and I didn’t? Fuck that.”

Noctis sort of rolls his eyes, “You know it doesn’t work for your complexion. You’ve tried!”

“Yeah – and when I complained on her website about her products being shit for darker complexions, I got nothin’ in response.”

“I’m trying, Gladio – I’ll mention it again tonight.”

“It’s whatever. Viera cosmetics are better anyway.” He huffs, looking through Noctis’s vanity. “Where’s your fuckin’ setting spray? Mine just ran out, and Iris is doing her makeup at home.”

“Wait, Gladio. _You_ use Viera?” Prompto asks, “Didn’t seem like the type!”

“Yeah, dude. They’re good. Specialize in darker skin tones, so like, gotta support that shit. They don’t really make highlighters though – not yet, at least.”

Gladio holds the spray bottle from his face, pressing down on the pump multiple times to get a generous amount of product.

“Ignis is already waiting, by the way.” He says, “I’m pissed at him because he’s got this killer contour, but he has those goddamn cheekbones that look like they could kill a guy.”

“Hey, Noct – what kind of cocktail party is this? Like – is there a theme? Is… everybody gonna be wearing makeup?” Prompto asks, “Is that why you’ve got such high profile guests?”

“Yeah it’s like – the annual ‘Dad meets a lot of people into fashion and cosmetics and decides who’s going to be sponsored by us’ cocktail party. It’s unspoken, but it’s definitely ‘who can impress the King the most with their winged eyeliner.”

“You didn’t know that, Prompto?”

Prompto looks between Noctis and Gladio, staring wide-eyed.

“Is… King Regis gonna be decked out in glitter highlight and angled eyebrows?”

* * *

 

Noctis was such a busy bee at these kinds of events, but Prompto didn’t mind being left alone for a little bit. Gladio and Ignis stuck around for the most part, and Iris bounced in and out of conversation, but it was alright just standing by the bar, waiting for his friends to finish up doing whatever it was they were doing. 

There were numerous makeup artists standing around, all asking for Noctis’s attention, if they weren’t already talking to the king. He caught sight of Ms. Branford, looking aloof as she was bombarded by fans of her product, but he was much too afraid to approach her and say anything. The founder of Ultimecia was here too, giving out free products to practically anybody who approached her. Noctis was right – this was definitely an impress-fest.

“Ah – Prompto, was it?”

The blonde swings around at the sound of his name, being met face to face with King Regis; leaning on his cane, no makeup as far as he was able to tell. He was surprised the king even remembered his name – he was so flustered, he nearly fell over mid-bow, unable to find the words to speak.

“Noctis’s friend – I’m getting better at names, no?”

“Y-Yes! Yes sir! Um! It’s – it’s wonderful to see you!”

King Regis laughs, shrugging off Prompto’s nervousness.

“It’s fantastic that you were able to make it. Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Mmhmm!” An enthusiastic nod, “It’s great! So many talented people are here! And those drinks? To die for~”

“Excellent. That means tonight has been a success.” He offers a smile, “Do mingle a bit more – I’m sure some of the artists here would love to talk _fashion_ with you. You are quite a stylish young man – excellent choice of suit.”

He could die right here and now, being complimented by the fucking king of Lucis, father of his boyfriend, person whose approval he sought most. This night could only get better.

“Since… I am looking to sponsor a few of these up and coming artists, I’d love your opinion on some of them, yes?”

“Uh! Well – Ms. Branford? Her products are great! She’s always worthy of attention – _buuut_ I hear she doesn’t have much of a range for people with darker complexions. Surely you can talk to her about that, yeah?”

“Oh, of course.” He looks like he’s pondering, taking Prompto’s critique into deep consideration. “I’ll be sure to mention that to her.”

Prompto spots Noctis standing off in the distance, giving an encouraging smile and two thumbs up. Prompto has only been face to face with King Regis a handful of times, and he was sure that whatever he knew was from Noctis’s mouth. Everything about this was surreal, but he wasn’t about to fight it. He was out here looking flawless, highlight that could kill a guy, and maybe bonding over cosmetics would get Prompto on the king’s good side – even if he didn’t seem to know too much about makeup himself.

“I must be getting back to the _mingling_ – do enjoy yourself, though. Once the night is over, I’ll be speaking with Noctis about whom he found the most impressive. I’m sure your opinions will effect his.”

“D-Do you have any opinions on your guests?!” Prompto blurts out, “I mean! These people are gonna be supervising your uniform, right?!”

King Regis has already stepped forward a few paces, but he turns when he’s called out to. He offers a kind, yet mysterious smile to Prompto, clutching onto his cane.

“Oh, of course. _My_ pick goes to Valentine. They’ve got the best falsies in the game, you know.”

He winks, and suddenly it’s obvious to Prompto.

 _Falsies_.

King Regis’s eyelash game was on point.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my [tumblr](http://www.pepsipink.tumblr.com) or my [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/sodapopcore) i have 2 friends


End file.
